Rain
by Baenase
Summary: A souharu drabble


The rain has been ongoing for days. When Sousuke left his apartment he made sure he was wearing a good sweater and a thick coat with a decent cap. It seems like there was a permanent accumulation of grey clouds overhanging Tokyo for three days. According to the weather is was going to take 2 days until the sun would return, making most of Sousuke's plans going out in the city go down the drain, along with the rainwater.

Sousuke marched to the supermarket around the corner of the street in big steps, cap covering most of his head, thankfully. But being forced to stare at the ground as he plunges forward through the nearly inundated road. After a while Sousuke left the shop carrying 2 small bags in one hand, keeping the other warm in his pocket. He cursed himself for not buying some milk and eggs earlier this week. Almost reaching his building, he looked up and spotted a smaller figure across the street, clad entirely in black but with an almost dangerously pale face sticking out with the current grey light. His pitch black hair was thoroughly soaked, along with the rest of him.

"Nana..- Haru?!" Sousuke shouted. Right, they're on first name basis now.

The man turned around and he was met with two bright blue eyes. He has never looked paler since the time Sousuke has met him and to be honest, he should be worried. He walked closer towards Haru and caught the man shivering. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I… don't know." Haru replied, stammering. "I j-just wanted.. to feel the w-water a bit."

"A bit? You're entirely soaked!"Is this guy literally crazy? Why is he even here? All of the sudden Haru leaned towards Sousuke, who was still several meters away from him, and collapsed.

"Oi! Nanase!" Sousuke shouted. "Goddammit." He probably must have been enjoying the rain for a while now. Given the state he's in.

Haru has been lying with his face flat on the pathway for a second before Sousuke wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled his arm around his good shoulder. Realizing Haru literally had no strength to pull himself up, he gave up on making Haru walk again. He scooped the man up under his thighs and carried him bridal style inside the building. Meanwhile Haru had already lost consciousness and was left in Sousuke's arms with dangling limbs and head falling forwards. A man who was just about to walk outside the door crossed him and made room for Sousuke to carry Haru inside. "What happened?" He asked worriedly. "Hypothermia." He replied hastily.

"I'll call the hospital." The man said on a whim. Before waiting for Sousuke to reply he already left him behind to take the phone by the counter.

When they entered the apartment, after bypassing more worried faces, he quickly hurried over to the bathroom and placed Haru on the toilet. It being the best place where he could put him since he's entirely drenched. He started removing Haru's coat, shoes and pants and his shirt at last, feeling a little embarrassed that he was undressing someone so unlikely to give him permission to do so if he were fully conscious. However, Sousuke knew he had no other choice since his cold and soaked clothes were going to kill Haru if he didn't remove them at once.

When Haru was left in nothing but his soaked… swimsuit?… Sousuke grabbed a warm big towel from the heater and covered most of Haru's body with it, almost tying him up. He also grabbed a smaller towel and dried off Haru's wet jet-black hair. Without hesitance he carried Haru again, this time rolled up around his towel like a burrito, and dropped him carefully on the couch in the living, leaving him by the fire. And for several minutes Sousuke sat next to Haru and kept an eye on him, waiting until his breathing started up picking a normal pace again. Just when Sousuke was about to lull asleep himself, the doorbell went. It was the man from before who called the hospital.

"Hello? It's you isn't? You're the one who took care of the guy? Alright, they're on their way. They'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Thanks for your help. He's doing better now."

"Is he? Oh well, better leave him in their care, he looked as pale as a sheet!"

* * *

He woke up feeling dizzy and slightly confused. He didn't know where he was and when his vision started clearing up he recognized Sousuke sitting in front of him. He caught his teal eyes and saw his eyebrows lifting up in concern. He wanted to ask him what happened but when he tried to speak he ended up outing a weak raspy moan. It tickled his throat so unintentionally he started coughing like there's no tomorrow. "Hey, calm down, calm down." He heard him say as the other man sat closer to Haru. All of the sudden he felt a big warm hand on his forehead. The warmth that it emitted was pleasant.

"You're still a little cold." He said. And when he removed his hand from Haru's face he grabbed his wrist. "Don't." Haru outed with a raspy voice. "They're warm."

"Uh… okay." Sousuke muttered in response. His hand was being placed on Haru's forehead again. Not fully realizing what he was doing Haru held Sousuke's wrist and shifted his hand so that it was stroking his cheek.

Was it Haru or did Sousuke's hand suddenly feel twice as hot?

"What happened?" Haru asked, keeping his voice soft because his throat hurt like hell. "You fainted right in front of me." Came the reply. "You claimed you wanted to "feel the water". You're stupid, you know that?"

"Why did I faint?"

"Because you're stupid." Sousuke repeated, and that was probably going to be his next response for the next few questions he was about to ask, so he already decided to drop them. Sousuke's hand shifted from Haru's neck to his ear, that felt even colder than the rest of his body. Although he had the feeling his toes were about to freeze off. "You have hypothermia, so don't leave just yet. Someone called the hospital and they'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Hn." Haru grunted. He really wasn't looking forward to a hospital visit right now. He's rather stay here and enjoy the warmth of the couch and the warmth that came from Sousuke's hand.

"Didn't Makoto ever tell you it's dangerous to walk around in he rain when it's cold? And you were barely wearing anything."

Now that Sousuke mentioned it, what was he wearing? Haru looked down and saw that he was covering in nothing but a big soft towel, draped around him like a spring roll, and he felt something underneath that was undeniably his own swimsuit. It seemed like Sousuke noticed Haru's confused expression. "I had to remove your clothes."

He didn't know what else to say to that except: "Oh, I see."

* * *

Sousuke was currently feeling very awkward. Haru was holding his hand against his ear, that felt ice cold. He then turned around and thought that it might be best to pay some attention to his bare feet as well, which was the only part that wasn't covered. He removed his hand from Haru's face, getting a disgruntled noise in return. But that immediately got compensated by a hum of approvement when Sousuke wrapped both his hands around Haru's feet, that was still damp from he rain and, without doubt, felt ten times colder than Haru's ears.

"Does that feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah." Came from the man. "The hospital probably won't take better care for me than you do now, Sousuke." He swear he could see a smirk coming from his pale face.

"Shut up, Nanase." He mumbled. Though he must admit that was true. Sousuke does know more about first aid than the average person does. So Nanase's lucky to have collapsed right in front of Sousuke and his apartment. This could have happened anywhere else and Haru would've probably been in much more danger if it were somewhere on a busy road.

Why was he here anyway?

Also, he must admit that he was a little disappointed when he heard the ambulance sirens entering the street while he massaged Haru's feet that considerably felt warmer than before. He was just growing used to Haru's company and wouldn't mind if he could tend Haru a little longer.


End file.
